Space Divided
by Nick Secker
Summary: Kira Yamato has been in Lacus Clyne's care for sometime now. After his battle with Aegis, Low Gear found Kira and helped him reach medical attention and now he battles a mysterious cult...


**Gundam SEED: Space Divided**

**Chapter 1: Bane of Plant**

PLANT... a beautiful collection of outer-space colonies. Populated by genetically enhanced humans called "Coordinators". The inards of these colonies were astonishing, its nature was breathtaking if not greater than Mother Earth's own flowing countryside and rich forests. Not only Coordinators enhabited these magnifienct homes, but animals too. Plant didnt suffer the problems Earth had, such as pollution giving that feel of security. It functioned as the perfect living space for an ever-growing, ever- evolving race of "super-humans". Attractive towns, cities and streets also occupied the setting but they had a "natural" fitting. An aura of peace was glowing radiantly from the people, nature and the buildings. Of course the outside looks splendid, but what hazards lurk under the illusion... Destructive politicians, rebel groups and cults also functioned inside Plant. The icing on the cake.

Flames flickered violently in the dark corridors of the gloomy catacombs. A dark blue robbed figure moved with haste down the twist and turns of the spooky setting. The robes were made of a fine material. It displayed an emblem on the back of a Withering Tree. Fastened in its arms was a file, looking like your usual documentation from an office. The corridor went on for about three minutes, but the darting figure did not stop at any point. Finally, he reached a solid wooden door which was much taller than him. Two similarly robbed men with swords on their belts acknowledged the approaching ally with a nod and began to open the giant door. It was a simple mechanism of the two guards turning a dial which gained access to the mysterious complex. The figure entered with no delay and down a large room with symetric pillars on each side of him. Suddenly the torch lights went out! A red glow came from the ceiling, dimmly... but enough for the naked eye to see. In the distance appeared a large man of similar blue robes but with golden patterns running down it. The figure bowed to the superior robe-barer and presented the documentation to him. A hand as large as a bear's paw reached out and snatched the documentation. He looked at it then threw it voilently too the floor.

"Kira, Kira Yamato!" he roared furiously.

The figure cowed lower in his bow, like he was curled up like a ball.

"Kira Yamato, the bane of PLANT!" he explained with an aggressive tone.

"Master Glad!" screamed the lowly pawn.

He turned to his lackey and gave him an intimidating stare.

"The Brotherhood of Foresight shall not let him destroy our home. Dispatch the Hunters." ordered Glad, the large bear-like man.

The figure picked himself off the floor and bowed again after darting off once again down the corridor.

"Him..." he muttered.

The destroyer had personally come to Plant.

Puffs of gentle breezes swept the tranquil grass. The wind brushed the blades of grass, blowing it in a calm melodic dance. Cherry blossom buds rained lightly upon the setting. Buds entangled in the fine lavender locks of one of the boy's hair. His hand ran through the ocean of hair, ridding it of the buds that disturbed it. The boy stood smiling happily. The boy's name was Athrun Zala. He was a handsome young adult who seemed to look after physical build. He looked intelligent, even if the Coordinator was naturally intellectly superior. He was wearing some form of green uniform, smart and tidy. A beret of the same green sat ontop of his head. He put his hands out palms of his hands out infront of him displaying a green and yellow mechanical bird. Athrun smiled again. The other boy, Kira Yamato looked at the magnifient creation in delight. The sparkle of his voilet eyes felt heavy. He could feel the bull rush of emotion inside of him, this gift was more than precious to him. Kira's hazel fringe blew in the calm breeze. He had a short hair but a lot of it hanging down to eye level from the front. He had a similar body structure to Athrun, perhaps a bit smaller. Kira put his hands out slowly, his finger tips infront of Athrun's. The bird churped out "Tori" and willingly jumped to its new master.

"Tori..." Kira whispered to himself.

He held it close to him, in his palms. Athrun nodded his head a bit and smiled warmly.

"A gift for you, Kira" he explained.

"Tori" chirped the bird robot again.

Kira's eyes started to water. This was a tempory good bye. His more precious friend was leaving for a long time and this gift, this most precious gift made his emotions almost dive out. Kira controlled himself, bottled those tears he so often spilt and smiled. Athrun looked up to the sky, gazing into the undisturbed sky. Kira looked down at his new friend and gift, Tori. Athrun rubbed his eyes a bit then waved.

"Good bye Kira! Keep in touch!"

Athrun ran down the clearing, disappearing...

"Athrun..." Kira said quietly.

Suddenly Kira was in his Strike on an island near Alaska. He was witnessing his worst nightmare.

The seed had shattered. Wails of screeching metal woke Kira from the babel that suddenly engulfed his memory. Thunder clapped voilently as the storm witnessed the two Gundams collide with each other. Kira was fighting, inside his Strike against his most precious friend, Athrun. The GAT-X105 Strike was the most versitile model of the Helopolis Gundam series. With three other situation based attachments the white and blue Strike was a mobile suit of extreme potential with the right pilot. His oppenent was the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, the arachnid transformer type. It could transform at the pilots will from humaniod to a much faster spider style mobile armor. The bluish red monster had been severed of one of it arms before the memory rushed Kira.

"KIRA!" Athrun roared in instinctive rage.

The seed had shattered. This triggered the beserker within the combatants. The emotion, the rage in these two pilots was being unleashed in a destructive and limitless fury. The small deserted island was being torn in the process. Burned and destroyed trees' laid waste in path of destruction.

"ATHRUN!" Kira screamed as he slammed into Aegis again.

Why did it come to this vicious battle? In self-defense Kira had killed Nicol, a close friend to Athrun. The same situation had happened to Athrun. Defending himself he had launched his shield at the Skygrasper slaying Tolle, a close friend to Kira. They were even, but the score had to be settled. One of them had to perish... or both. Aegis tranformed into his other form and clamped onto Strike's torso like a vice. Kira could see a bright light... the light of the beam cannon within the center of the Aegis' body. Athrun's victory was at hand until the power of his Aegis unit dropped to zero. The phase shift armor fizzled away revealing the grey colour of a powerless Gundam. Athrun stayed calm and opened up the self-destruct keypad.

Kira saw the cock-pit of the Aegis open and Athrun climb out. Attached to the red pilot's uniform was some form of jump-pack. Athrun jumped away from Aegis... This only meant one thing. There was no time to react! The clock hit its last digit and the gong of the bell had sounded, as the Aegis exploded.

Lacus could already notice the sweat building up on Kira's forehead and face. She had entered the all windowed garden house because of her pink ball shapped robot named "Haro" lead (which was one of many). The garden room was about the size of an average bedroom. There were no walls, only glass which displayed the beauties of Lacus's fascinating garden. The garden was quite large but its not suprising since she was one of most well known pop artists in all of Plant. Lacus went to Kira's bed-side straight away. She was a young girl with back-length prime hair of dazzling pink. A soft petite structure and cute face made her glow with elegance and beauty. Her voice was soft and enlightening which could calm souls.

"Kira..." she called softly.

Kira's started to groan, the plasters and head bandages on his head and face were wet with sweat. He was dreaming Lacus figured but it was obvious the nightmare type. Kira sat up slowly, cringing. Lacus sat by him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Now Kira, rest easy."

She pushed him gently back on the bed and softly held his hand. Kira simply groaned again and drifted off into his painful slumber. He was totally unaware he was alive or even in Plant.

"Hello! How are you? How is he?" asked the strange bouncing pink ball.

"Shhh, he's sleeping," Lacus informed.

The ball bounced around the room and out of the small house.

"Cannot accept!" it shouted as it left.

Lacus simply smiled then looked back to Kira with concern. He hadn't waken since he was brought here. Kira was lucky Low Gear happened to find him and get him some medical attention.

Light blinded his vision. Glorious rays of sunshine beamed on his garden room, onto his face. The rays sent a burning sensation on his skin, his eyes squinted. Suddenly it hit him like a bullet train. He was alive.

Lacus entered the Kira's resting room as she usually did to see if he was okay. She approached the door slowly... as she noticed Kira, sitting up in his bed. He gazed at his hands, remembering the vicious battle he had with this childhood friend.

"Kira..." whispered Lacus.

Kira turned his head to his unexpected care-taker. "Lacus?" he thought to himself. Questions started to arise in his mind such as where he was, why here? He looked at Lacus with a face of confusion.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

Lacus didnt understand his question. Was he asking why she was helping him? Or why she was here?

"Why?" he said more softly.

"Why? What Kira?" she asked softly, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"Why do I live?"

The question didnt shock her. Of course he would question his life at this point. He was supposed to be dead.

"A pilot helped you. We've been taking care of you ever since," answered Lacus.

Kira looked at his hands again then suddenly a memory hit him.

_Aegis dodged the incoming missiles with ease. The beserked coordinator had no time for another oppenent, especially a Skygrasper. Instinct took over and Aegis launched its shield at the support craft. Tolle died, beheaded and whiped out in a matter of moments by his own childhood friend._

Tears started to run down Kira's face.

"Tolle..." he muttered.

He had become broken again. Like so many times, tears found there way from his eyes. Lacus rushed over to the bed beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Kira. Its okay... Let it all out," she whispered.

He bearly heard her, all he could here was Tolle's voice from memories he had with him.

The next day was bright and sunny again. Lacus mentioned to Kira that it would be raining come the weekend, so she wanted to have some tea with him outside before that. The little garden table was near Kira's garden room. It was convient for his condition, since he didnt have a long way to walk. Too the left of the garden room was a slight hill that lead down to a set of stairs. These stairs took one to a balcony which you could view the massive spiral core of Plant. Too the right of the garden room was another door into Lacus's mansion. Around the side of the house was an individual flower garden displaying rare and exotic flowers. Around the open green of the garden bounced a group of different colour Haro. It looked like they were playing "Tag, You're It" or something along those lines. Kira sat down on a chair next to Lacus. Kira was up and moving again but he still had a few bandages on. Lacus poured him some tea for him and then for herself.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked Kira, as she did everyday.

"Alot better, thanks to you," he replied.

Lacus blushed a bit and started drinking. Kira simply smiled and started drinking himself. In honesty, he loved being here. The luxurious peace of Lacus's life-style made Kira envy her. To think he had met Lacus only once and here he was drinking tea with the beautiful pop-star. He blushed a bit himself while he thought about being with Lacus.

"What is it Kira?"

Suddenly a little red dot appeared on the side of his cheek.

"Huh?" replied Kira wondering what Lacus was looking at.

"There's this red dot on your face..."

Before she could finish her sentence Kira hugged her and then fell to the floor. The bullet bounced off the table. Kira flipped the table to its side and sat behind it.

"Whats going on Kira!"

"I dont know," he replied calmly.

Kira popped his head up and hit the deck again as another bullet ricoched off the table.

"I'd be a silly question to ask if you had a gun, right?" asked Kira.

Lacus simply shook her head. She was a strong girl but now she looked a bit scared. Kira needed options. He was pinned down with no weapons.

Pink Haro rolled next to Lacus.

"How are you?" asked Pink Haro.

Lacus put her finger on her lip and hushed. Kira looked at Pink Haro.

"What! What!" Pink Haro asked Kira.

The hunter kept his sight on the table. He could here some dialogue but not very well because of his distance. A black masked hid his face with a brown top-hat and brown trench coat. He had the get-up of a old detective but with a mask and a rifle. Confident he had this wrapped up he decided to move from the flower garden towards the table. Green Haro bounced infront of him and he kicked it at the table.

"Hey! Hey! What you doing!" it asked with a similar voice to Pink Haro.

Kira could now hear his foot-steps. It was time to take action.

Suddenly Kira jumped up from behind the table. This caught the hunter off-guard and before he knew it a large pink mechanical ball had been throw at him.

"Cannot accept!" Pink Haro shouted while flying towards the hunter.

Pink Haro hit home, straight in his face. Kira was quick to act. He jumped over the table and picked up Green Haro, again launching it at the hunter in the face. The hunter was still dazed and became even more dazed as Green Haro also smashed into his face. Kira dashed towards the injured hunter trying to get into close combat so the rifle wouldn't be used as a firearm. The hunter recovered slightly and lunged the end of his rifle at the incoming target.

The beserker awakened, Kira was faster.

The rifle harmlessly went over Kira's shoulder. A strong pain stung the hunters stomach as Kira landed a swift punch to his gut. He executed his next move by grabbing the gun arm of the hunter. Kira twisted it, brought it behind the hunter and started to snap his wrist. The hunter yelled in pain and dropped the gun. Kira gave two powerful kicks in the back of the hunters knees, bringing him to the floor.

Kira was now in control.

The hunter was taken away in a harsh manner by the local authority. Lacus confirmed that she was okay to the detective and closed the door. She leaned against it and blew a quiet sigh. Kira was standing in the hallway to the right watching the squad-car take away their unexpected visitor. Lacus approached Kira.

"Assassination attempts are common against celebraties," Kira quoted.

The detective told them that its not uncommon for celebraties to be targetted by assassins and the like.

"Yes... I've known of many famous actors and singers who have been the target of such people..." Lacus slowly replied.

Kira looked to her with a concerned face then slightly smiled.

"I don't think it was you he was after."

Lacus looked at Kira strangely. Why would someone want Kira dead? He wasnt even supposed to be alive or on Plant. Kira sat down and started to drift away from reality as he thought things through.

That night, Kira entered Lacus' room. He approached her bed and gazed upon her peaceful and beautiful sleeping form. He reached down slowly... then kissed her on the cheek and whispered.

"Thank you."

Kira left her room as silently as her entered. He headed towards the front door, looking back every now and then at the gorgeous mansion he had been in ever since his awakening. He reached for the golden door handle and left the pink princess's castle.


End file.
